¿Mentira o verdad?
by k42138
Summary: ¿Cómo es posible que estés muerto? No me dejes, Shizuo. —Izaya Orihara.


—Shizuo está muerto, Izaya.

Sentí como si cayera hacia un agujero profundo ante esas palabras. Eso me tomó por sorpresa ¿Cómo era posible si quiera? Era el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro ¡No era posible! Un dolor punzante comenzó a nacer en mi pecho. ¿A que venía eso? Se supone que debía estar feliz, aunque quizás solo era la pena al saber que ya no tendría con quien jugar. De seguro eso era. La pena al saber que ya no tendría más diversión con Shizuo.

—Recibió varios balazos en el pecho cuando una banda lo atacó—Shinra me explicó—, pasó ayer en la noche. Hice todo lo que pude, pero... dos balas perforaron su pulmón derecho y una se colocó muy cerca de su corazón. Lo lamento, Iza-

— ¿Por qué te disculpas, Shinra? No es como si yo quisiera que él no hubiese muerto. Lo odio, ¿lo olvidaste? ¡Ahora soy realmente feliz!

Mostré una de mis típicas sonrisas. Shinra solo me miró. Se sentó en uno de sus sillones, negando mientras caminaba. Definitivamente no se percató de mi mentira.

—Realmente no sé de donde sacas la fuerza para mentir—soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

Ups. Bueno, solo es un dolor momentáneo. Se convertirá en alegría en cualquier momento.

— ¿Cuándo admitirás lo que realmente sientes?

—Nunca lo haré, ya que no hay nada que admitir.

¿Cómo se atrevía si quiera a preguntar? ¿No era obvio que odiaba a aquel monstruoso rubio? Iba a replicar nuevamente cuando un dolor horrible se apoderó de mi garganta.

_¿Qué?_

—Puedes confiar en mí. No le diré a nadie que en realidad no querías muerto a Shizuo. Solo dime lo que en realidad sientes—pidió.

Quería hablar. Negar todo lo que decía. Pero, ¡oh, no podía! El dolor seguía aumentando.

_¿Por qué?_

— ¿Duele, verdad?

Miré a Shinra con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

— ¿Q-qué me hiciste? —grité agarrando fuertemente mi cuello.

—Es lo que se conoce como "nudo en la garganta". Es la reacción de tu cuerpo ante un suceso estresante o de angustia. En tu caso, dolor ante la muerte de Shizuo.

— ¿Dolor? —traté de reír, pero no podía—, ¡No siento ningún dolor por la muerte de Shizu-chan!

Y fue cuando la realidad me chocó. Esas agrias y amargas palabras que formaron mis labios.

_La muerte de Shizu-chan._..

_Muerte_...  
><em>Shizuo está muerto<em>.  
><em>No...<em>

—Izaya, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás temblando.

Miré mis manos en la confirmación de sus palabras. Frías y temblorosas. ¿Por qué?

_Porque él está muerto. Y te duele_. Sentí una voz en mi cabeza.

El dolor solo se incrementó.

— ¿Izaya? —Shinra seguía llamando.

— ¡Debo ir a festejar! —grité—,estoy tan feliz que tiemblo de la emoción.

Mi amigo me dedicó una mirada desconfiada.

—Vamos Shinra, no seas aburrido. Shizu-chan murió. Ya no más máquinas expendedoras por los aires. Soy tan feliz, feliz.

Mentí. ¡Oh, mentí porque en realidad dolía! Dolía tanto que no sabía que más hacer.

—Realmente luces feliz. ¿En serio te alegra tanto su muerte?

Máscaras. Me encantaba ser un experto usándolas. Pude ver el enojo y la frustración de Shinra a través de sus ojos. Uno de sus amigos estaba muerto, y el otro lo festejaba. ¿Quién no lo estaría?

—Eres un maldito insensible—me gritó encolerizado.

— ¿Que esperabas de mí? Llevo esperando su muerte desde hace varios años. Es el día más feliz de-

— ¡Lárgate de mi casa! —gritó lleno de furia.

No había más que hacer. Salí de la casa de Shinra rápidamente.

Cuando me llamó, diciendo que tenía algo importante que decirme, no esperaba esto.

Entré lentamente al ascensor y presione el botón que me llevaría a la primera planta.  
>Una vez abajo caminé hacia el exterior, donde me recibía una fuerte lluvia.<p>

_Esto es tan cliché_, me burlé. Solo faltaba que corriera hacia mi departamento derramando lágrimas y dolor.  
>Oh, eso nunca pasaría. Izaya Orihara no llora.<p>

Me dirigí hacia Rusia sushi. Esta opresión en mi estómago no era normal, quizás con un poco de comida se iría.

Seguí caminando pensando en la razón del dolor sofocante en mi garganta y pecho. Quizás me estaba enfermando.  
>Crucé un par de callejones para poder llegar rápidamente al parque frente al conocido restaurante.<p>

El otooro siempre me alegraba, quizás solo era ansiedad. Tenía tanto trabajo que hacer. Shiki me había pedido que investigue sobre un grupo que comerciaba armas y que amenazaba su negocio. Esto no era nada fácil de terminar, teniendo en cuenta que cada que pisaba Ikebukuro Shizu-chan me encontraba y perseguía hasta dejarme lejos de la ciudad.

_Quizás solo sea estrés_. Llegué a esa conclusión.

Cuando llegué al parque comencé a saltar alegremente. Necesitaba relajarme y divertirme un poco, y que mejor forma que con mi juguete favorito.  
>Decidí esperar a que me olfateara, ya que él realmente era bueno en eso.<p>

¿A qué hora aparecerás, Shizu-chan? Necesito desestre-

Ohhh.

_Que idiota eres Izaya. Él no vendrá. Está muerto, ¿recuerdas?_

Y el sofocante dolor en mi garganta volvió, junto con la horrible opresión en el pecho.

Tal vez no quería que muriera.

Oh. Nunca desee su muerte, en realidad.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba muerto. El hambre se me quitó, siendo reemplazada por un vacío asfixiante.

Volví a aquellos callejones tratando de controlar las emociones que comenzaban a invadir mi mente.

Ira. Furia. Molestia. Tristeza. Pena. Dolor.

Realmente dolía.

—Estúpido Shizu-chan, ¿cómo se te ocurre morir? —susurré.

Caminé sin rumbo en la oscuridad. No podía dejar de pensar en Shizuo y en que no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

Los recuerdos de nuestras peleas en el instituto aparecieron frente a mí de manera dolorosa. Me encanta hacerle enojar, me mostraba un lado suyo único y especial del cual nunca me aburriría. Shizuo era el único que me miraba, sin importar si solo tenía en su mente matarme, aunque yo sabía que no era así. Fue la primera persona con la que pude ser yo mismo y divertirme sin miedo a salir lastimado, porque él nunca podría lastimarme. Todos esos gritos y amenazas no eran más que su forma de llamar mi atención. Lo descubrí en el último año de instituto cuando un grupo de yakuzas me atacó en un callejón oscuro y vacío. Yo estaba mal herido y al borde de la muerte cuando una bicicleta apareció volando y golpeó a dos hombres con traje negro que me pateaban mientras yacía tirado en el suelo. Los cuatro restantes, que también me golpeaban, comenzaron a disparar; y yo estaba tan asustado, fue la primera vez que me asusté hasta el punto de temblar patéticamente por miedo a que alguna de esas balas pudiera matarle.

_No quería que murieras, Shizuo. Nunca lo quise. _

Por suerte las balas solo te hirieron la pierna, lo que no era nada para ti. Después de eso recuerdo que cogiste una de aquellos botes de basura y se los lanzaste ocasionando que tres cayeran inconscientes y el otro huyera. Pude ver como gritaba despavorido antes de cerrar mis ojos y caer en algo parecido a la inconsciencia. Mis ojos se sentían pesados pero podía escuchar todo a mi alrededor. Te acercaste e intentaste levantarme, incluso me abofeteaste; pero nada de eso te funcionó. Luego entraste en la desesperación y pensaste que estaba muerto. Nunca olvidaré como me cogiste en brazos y me llevaste al hospital, mientras que susurrabas frases "amenazadoras" hacia mí.

"Si te mueres te juró que te regresaré a la vida y te mataré con mis propias manos".

"Solo resiste un poco, maldito piojo"

"Ya estamos cerca, Izaya, solo sigue respirando"

"No te mueras Izaya, de seguro solo intentas asustarme maldita pulga, ¡joder!"

"Mierda izaya, no se te ocurra dejarme. Eres la única persona que me acepta por lo que soy así que debes saber que no te dejaré ir fácilmente"

Ahhh. Shizu-chan nunca se enteró de que pude escuchar todo lo que dijo. Era mi dulce secreto. Después de eso nuestras peleas continuaron como siempre, con excepción de que Shizuo era más cuidadoso con lo que me tiraba. Era realmente tierno. Luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que no podía herirme por lo que me atacó con todo lo que tenía.

Nunca me hirió.

_Y nunca lo hará._

Pude sentir una lágrima deslizarse lentamente sobre mi mejilla. No podía ser la lluvia ya que era caliente. Caliente comparada al frío que sentía en esos momentos.

Seguí caminando, tratando de calmarme, pero más lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Una tras otra nublando mi visión y ocasionando que cayera contra el suelo duro de aquel lugar. No podía hacer nada más, esa horrible opresión en mi pecho aumentaba a cada segundo y el dolor en mi garganta era totalmente asfixiante.  
>Grité. Era lo único que se me ocurrió. Grité y lloré tanto, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo la razón de este dolor residía en el fondo de mi mente pero no quería aceptarlo. No quería y no podía, ya no, porque todo se volvería más doloroso, si es que era posible.<p>

Intente levantarme, recriminándome por este momento de debilidad, pero apenas lo intenté caí bruscamente contra el piso. El dolor ya no era sólo emocional, ahora también era físico. Sentí mi cabeza a punto de explotar y mi visión tornarse aún más borrosa. La fiebre empezaba a entumecer todo mi cuerpo sin haberme dado cuenta de que estaba invadiendo mi organismo desde hacia horas. Porque estaba seguro que eran horas las que llevaba deambulando por la ciudad.  
>Me estremecí ante el frío que me abrazaba. Esto realmente no podía ir peor, sin poder aclarar mi mente desee terminar allí mismo. La sensación de pérdida que tenía era tal que ya no me importaba nada más. Lentamente me deslice a la inconsciencia, no sin antes susurrar un suave y doloroso <em>Shizu-chan<em>.

Desperté de un momento a otro.

Me encontraba sobre una cama caliente en una habitación iluminada solo por la luz de la luna. Cuando me levanté pude observar mi ropa tirada sobre el suelo. Me alarmé e instantáneamente revisé bajo las mantas. Llevaba solo un boxeador negro cubriendo mi cuerpo. Revisé mi temperatura y pude percatarme de que la fiebre había desaparecido completamente, dando paso a una sensación de tranquilidad y calma.  
>¿Un sueño? Nunca me había sentido así. Tan tranquilo y seguro. La única vez que sentí algo así fue hace años, en la época de instituto, cuando Shinra nos encerró a Shizu-chan y a mí por "accidente" en el almacén de deportes, alegando que debíamos resolver nuestras diferencias.<p>

Fue una muy mala idea. Shizuo no podía dañar estructuras del instituto, por lo que romper la puerta del almacén era un rotundo no, así que debíamos esperar hasta que alguien se dignase a sacarnos de allí. Decidí esperar en silencio, no tenía ganas de gastar energías ya que lo más probable era que en un lugar tan pequeño como ese Shizuo me agarraría fácilmente. Además, hacía frío como el infierno por lo que prefería quedarme en una de las colchonetas calentándome tranquilamente.

La medianoche llegó y nadie apareció. Al parecer nuestros padres no se preocuparon por nosotros, ya que nadie llegó a buscarnos hasta el día siguiente, cuando Shinra fue a revisar los destrozos y se percató de que sus amigos seguían allí. La noche fue, ni que decir, horriblemente helada. Le pedí a Shizuo infinidad de veces que rompiera la puerta para poder salir ya que, debido a mi naturaleza delgada, me era difícil mantener el calor; pero él, terco como siempre, se negó a hacerlo, preocupado por su futuro escolar. Me reí ante su inocente reacción, lo cual no tomó muy bien, y como siempre hacía, me atacó. No pude huir debido a lo congelado que estaba, y él lo notó cuando apretó mi delgado cuello. Se asustó de que pudiese congelarme al punto de contraer hipotermia por lo que se levantó dispuesto a romper la puerta y sacarnos de allí. Por muy tierno que me pareciese, y a pesar de que se lo hubiera pedido anteriormente, lo detuve ya que no quería que lo expulsaran. En vez de eso y con la promesa de olvidar todo lo relacionado a esa noche, ambos nos acostamos en las colchonetas y dormimos fuertemente abrazados, ya que según pude percatarme, Shizuo era muy cálido. Me acunó entre sus brazos, y ese fue uno de los pocos momentos en los cuales me sentí completamente seguro.

Sin darme cuenta nuevas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. Me levanté y recogí una de las camisas que yacía en el suelo. Mi ropa aún seguía húmeda, por lo que no tenía otra opción. Salí lentamente de la habitación, secando con las mangas de la enorme camisa mis lágrimas. Cuando salí llegué a una especie de pasadizo que conducía a otra habitación oscura y un baño pobremente iluminado. Caminé a lo largo de él, ignorando el baño vacío y llegué a lo que parecía una sala. La mayor parte del lugar estaba cubierta por la oscuridad; pero la parte visible, la que era iluminada por una pequeña vela, me mostraba una mesa, y un par de sillas alrededor de la misma. Y fue en uno de aquellos marrones, pequeños y milagrosos asientos que lo vi.

—Qué bueno que hayas despertado, me preocupaste.

Y lo supe. Esto no era más que un maldito sueño. En la maldita realidad Shizuo nunca hubiera dicho algo como "me preocupaste", no me hubiera dedicado una sonrisa tan dulce y llena de calma. No me hubiera mirado con tal satisfacción al saber que me encontraba bien. Shizuo hubiese gruñido, me hubiese insultado por ser tan descuidado y enfermizo. Pero más que nada, Shizuo no hubiese podido estar frente a mí porque él estaba muerto.

_¡Está malditamente muerto!_

Más dolor. Más lágrimas.

¿Por qué tengo que soñar con él?

Shizuo no hizo más que observarme, sorprendido, mientras lloraba desesperadamente frente él. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado, mi garganta dolía, no podía articular ninguna palabra, solo más y más gemidos dolorosos y lágrimas sin control.

Shizuo se acercó a mí, preocupado, y me abrazó. Sus fuertes y cálidos brazos me envolvieron y no pude contenerme más.  
>Lloré. Tan doloroso como suena, lloré porque dolía tanto, dolía el saber que nunca tendría la oportunidad de decirle a Shizuo cuanto deseaba ser su amigo. Cuanto deseaba no haber terminado así. Haberle confesado lo que en realidad sentía, esta emoción que él no hacía más que alimentar. Cada que me trataba bien, que cuidaba de mi discretamente cuando llegaba lastimado a la escuela, cada que me protegía, cuando charlábamos, cuando me dijo que no sabría vivir sin mí...<p>

_Shizu-chan, yo tampoco sé cómo vivir sin ti._

Agarré su camisa tratando de no despertar y grité. Grité tan fuerte que mi garganta dolía.

— ¡Shizuo!¡S-shizuo!-le llamé-,n-no me dejes, Shizuo.

¡SHIZUO!

Y desperté. Unos brazos envolviéndome protectoramente. Susurrándome al oído que solo era una pesadilla, que no era real. Que todo iba a estar bien. ¿Lo estaría?

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿os parece este un buen final? ¿O quieren que haya continuación? Espero les haya gustado la historia, sin más, me despido! Espero leerlas. *-*<p> 


End file.
